


KageHina

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College life AU where Hinata and Kageyama live together in a small apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KageHina

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for the title of this one, but I had a hunch that if I called it 'Piss' (you'll know why when you read) that it wouldn't get many hits. So, since I couldn't come up with anything better, it's just called Kagehina. Enjoy~!

"Damn it, Shouyo, why do you have to do this every time--"

"Just let me through, Tobio, I need a shower--"

"I have to pee, my bladder is about to explode--"

"Dumbass, go pee in a plant or something--"

The two struggled to who could get into the bathroom first, each of them trying to wrestle their way through to the small bathroom. Hinata had argued that they should have gotten an apartment with two bathrooms, but frugal Kageyama was unwilling to oblige to such expenses.

Hinata was able to slip into the bathroom and slam the door shut before Kageyama could grab his collar and yank him away. Kageyama growled and slammed his fist on the door, but he knew it was no use when the water turned on and Hinata's semi off-key voice started singing Beyonce. Wicked as he was, Kageyama got an idea, since his bladder wasn't going to empty itself.

***

Hinata came out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist, another towel in his hands to dry his hair. "Still have to pee, Tobio?" Hinata sneered.

"I peed in a plant," Kageyama replied with a shrug, tossing Hinata a water bottle. Hinata caught it and set it down.

"Let me go get changed, I'll be back in a second." Hinata disappeared into the bedroom and Kageyama switched the water bottle with a bottle filled with revenge--and Kageyama's piss.

When Hinata returned, he grabbed the water bottle that was conveniently waiting for him. Kageyama was hiding his face so that he wouldn't show the anticipation and pure evil on his face. Hinata popped the cap off the water bottle. "Why is it so warm? Tobio, did you forget to put it in the fridge?"

"Um, yeah," Kageyama avoided snickering.

"Tobiooo," Hinata whined. "I don't like warm water!"

"You'll have to deal with it. There's not any in the fridge."

Hinata groaned and took a sip, immediately spitting it out. Kageyama burst out laughing and Hinata chucked the open water bottle at him. "DUMBASS!" he screamed. "DUMBASS TOBIO!"

"SO YOU'LL SUCK MY DICK BUT YOU WON'T EVEN DRINK A LITTLE PISS?!" Kageyama yelled back, trying (and failing) to avoid the flying piss. It drenched Kageyama's white shirt, leaving it a light yellow tint. Hinata ran to the sink and spit over and over, rinsing out his mouth with tap water.

Kageyama picked up the water bottle and what was left of it. He walked over to Hinata and dumped the contents on his wet hair. Hinata screamed and ran to the bathroom. "NOW I NEED ANOTHER SHOWER!" he screamed. Kageyama ran to the bathroom as well, trying to get in before Hinata locked the door. He was just a second too late, however, as Hinata slammed the door in his face.

"Now we're even," Hinata whispered on the other side of the door.

"Come on, Shouyo, I need a shower too now," Kageyama was laughing as he spoke.

"You can wait!" Hinata yelped back.

"I stink, though," he whined.

Hinata didn't reply, but the sound of the door being unlocked came soon after. Kageyama pushed the door open and peeled off his piss-drenched clothes, throwing them in the laundry basket. Hinata huffed as he took off his pajamas and put them in the laundry basket as well. "Thanks, asshole. Now I have to shower again," he pouted.

"If it makes you feel better, I have to shower now too," Kageyama replied. Hinata resisted the urge to kick him in the balls.

"Apologize!"

"I'm sorry that I had to pee and you happened to take the water bottle I peed in."

"Shut up, you did it on purpose!"

"Does my piss taste good?"

"TOBIO!"

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry," he kissed Hinata's forehead in apology and immediately cringed. "Your forehead stinks."

"Like your piss," Hinata added, huffing. He turned around and started the water in the shower, climbing into the rather small shower. Kageyama followed him in and pressed against Hinata.

"The shower isn't that small that you have to be so close," Hinata mumbled, though he made no effort to move.

"You like it, though," Kageyama replied as he helped scrub Hinata's hair. He grabbed shampoo off a nearby shelf and poured some into his hands, rubbing them together before gently scrubbing Hinata's hair. Hinata leaned into his touch, purring softly.

"Yeah. I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> ~Kurokocchi


End file.
